pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Wampirek
https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=818792814850219&fref=nf Wspierałeś mnie, dodaawałeś odwagi i robiłeś wszystko co w Twojej mocy,aby dać mi to czego potrzebowałam.Zawsze przekładałeś moje potrzeby nad swoje... <3 By Gienio <3 Dla Wampa <3 Mojego najukochańszego braciszka <3 Ou! <3 Kochana siostrunia <3 Wampirek *dyskusja* 16:10, paź 14, 2014 (UTC) 20:13, gru 3, 2014 Marianuszka zablokowała mnie na 2 godziny za niewłaściwe zachowanie na czacie Aww... yeah <2 PARĘ CHWIL WCZEŚNIEJ (dodane przez Marianuszka (dyskusja) 09:41, gru 4, 2014 (UTC) ) Wamp: To było "Ja kce Bana" ._. Wampirek *dyskusja* 13:53, gru 5, 2014 (UTC) Albo mam skleroze i źle pamiętam XD Wampirek *dyskusja* 13:56, gru 5, 2014 (UTC) Okej okej, pewnie masz rację, ale sens zachowany Marianuszka (dyskusja) 18:55, gru 5, 2014 (UTC) thumb|leftrightrightleft leftright left right thumb left right right left leftright right left \ =O mnie i zainteresowaniu PnP= Witam na moim profilu! ... a na jakim byś miał być? Jak już widać po moim profilu(jeśli nie widać to masz pecha :D) jestem wielkim fanem Pory na Przygode! Zaczołem oglądać kiedy wchodziło do telewizji... jakieś 3 lata temu(ile lat :O) Początkowo... nie było to takie fajne, ale po kilku seriach a złaszcza po ostatnim odcinku S3 nastąpił przełom. A jak tu sie znalazłem? Wszyscy myślą że to pewnie przez hipoteze ... (jak 99,9% użytkowników) ja tu znalazłem sie całkiem przypadkiem. Były początki 5 sezonu w telewizji więc skoczyłem na internet i wyszukałem w wikipedii ulubionego serialu. Co mnie zdziwiło? Tyle odcinków której premiery w Polsce jeszcze nie było! No i tak trafiłem na tą Wiki (domyśl się :p) O mnie i innych zainteresowaniach Oprócz wielkiego zainteresowania PnP jestem także fanem serii wszystkim znanych Pokemonów. Pierwszy raz oglądałem je gdy miałem 4 lata (aż 10 lat temu :O)... chyba jak każdy polubił tą serie. Tak dla zainteresowania zaczołem grać w gry Pokemon co jeszcze bardziej zżyły mnie z tymi stwork ami. A dziś... jeśli widzisz mój awatar to chyba już wiesz że przez tyle lat nie straciłem zainteresowania. Co ciekawe... nie działam na PokeWiki (czy jak to sie tam pisze :p) ... nie potrzebują pomocy, nie ma co tam edytować :/ ! Oprócz PnP z seriali CN takim drugim ulubieńcem jest RS. Tu nie jestem tak super fanem jak PnP ale oglądać oglądam. No i oprócz tego uwielbiam Gumballa, TD i coś jeszcze :) Oprócz siedzenia w internecie mam jeszcze inne zajęcia... zajęcia? ... przymus? ... więzienie? ... Szkołe! :C Uff ale sie rozpisałem :p ! Lista spoko gości *Matis, Mari, Zesk, Speed, Marcelina, N3 *MTQ, Krzysiek, Fiona, FP, Gienio, Shock, Kociak *Julcia, Karcia, Aiwilo, Finn, Płomyk, Joulless *Materac, Adam, T.O, Tadzia, DAX, Fin, Mikus *Derpy, Dragumfly, Littlechem, Carmelly, Diszkord *Karkat, Cośka, Glad, Cake, Girl Tak naprawdę wszystkich lubie (ale Domina troche mniej... ) Osiągnięcia *14.2.2014 - 100 edycja ^^ *8.5.2014 - 200 edycja ^^ *25.5.2014 - 300 edycja ^^ *7.6.2014 - Szczęśliwa Odznaka ^^ YAY!!!!!!!!!! *11.6.2014 - 400 edycja ^^ *14.6.2014 - Ponad 1000 punktów odznaczeń *25.6.2014 - 500 edycja *-* *2.7.2014 - 600 edycja *^* *11.7.2014 - 700 edycha (tak szybko je zdobywam :O) *18.7.2014 - 800 edycja C: *29.7.2014 - 900 edycja!!! ^-^ *6.8.2014 - 1000 EDYCHA!!! NARESZCIE YEAH!!!! :O *-* ^^ C: :} :O ^8^ ^O^ ^*^ *.* *19.8.2014 - 1100 Edycyja C: :O G: *5.9.2014 - 1200 Edyta! Me Gusta *o* *25.9.2014 - 1300 tag szybko \o/ *14.10.2014 - 1400 ;w; *16.11.2014 - 1500 dzięki tej edycji XD *22.12.2014 - 1600 (Penn) (>'o'<) Galeria Shall.jpeg Family portrait-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-33409293-900-741.jpg|Gdyby to była prawda... Finn and fionna by j eli bean-d5jpynw.jpg|A co jeśli to najlepsze rozwiązanie? Gunter and snowgunter by thejozz-d4ketzi.jpg|Każdy zasługuje na miłość ♥ I just need your warmth by nasuki100-d5h75y5.png Blue flame queen oc by bletisan-d5h3x67.jpg Słodziak.jpeg Adv with fionna and cake promo.jpg KbZmiętówką&marcy.png|♫ Best Friends Forever ♫ Marceline-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-32042470-300-300.jpg|Marceline the Queen Prismo i jake .jpg|Spoczywaj w pokoju * RIP.png|For the memory of Finn's right arm... right